


Shiva Call: Baker Street, London, 16 September 1995

by gardnerhill



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Elegy, Gen, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my experience of visiting 221b Baker Street on that date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiva Call: Baker Street, London, 16 September 1995

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 July Watson’s Woes Amnesty Prompt #2: **Favorite Format**. Chosen format: Sonnet.

“I’d spent the day on Salisbury Plain.  
I watched the news back at my B&B.  
I made a sound of grief - so full of pain  
I felt like howling out for all to see.”

“We were in Edinburgh when we heard;  
I thought my heart would break, I felt so sad.  
So was my husband. He made every word  
Come back to life with all the gifts he had.”  
                                                                  
So, one by one, we whispered by that door:  
A cluster made of sorrow, love and praise,  
All voiced by foreigners to England’s shore  
Who’d been in mourning for the last four days.

The black-draped photo smiled as if to say:  
“The artist, gone – the art is here to stay.”


End file.
